Von Dunkelheit zu Licht
by Uryel
Summary: Was wäre wenn Stanley, Kai und Xex auf den Cluster am Ende der 1. Staffel gefolgt wäre? Kai/Xev und Stan/XY steht noch nicht ganz fest XD ggf Slash M-Rated zur Sicherheit


„Ich bitte nicht um Schonung sondern nur um Vergebung, gewährt sie mir…" Kai der letzte der Brunnen G schaute verächtlich auf

„Ich bitte nicht um Schonung sondern nur um Vergebung, gewährt sie mir…" Kai der letzte der Brunnen G schaute verächtlich auf die kläglichen Überreste seines Ewig dunklen Schattens herab die dort auf der Boden der Halle der Vorschatten lagen. Sein Gehirn ist entzweit worden. Der Böse Teil abgespalten. Sei Jahrtausenden hat zum ersten mal das gute in seinem Schatten die Oberhand.

„Er hat deine Heimat zerstört, er hat dich zerstört… Er verdient gar nichts!" Aus Xevs Worten spricht nur blanker Zorn. Er bückte sich langsam zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Gehirn herab und nahm es mit einer hand auf.

„Ich flehe euch an!" die aufkeimende Panik nicht verbergend „ Ich kann euch nicht aufhalten…" die offensichtliche Erkenntnis wenn man nichts weiter als ein lebendes Gehirn ist. „Ich bin hilflos…" Verzweiflung, angst gehen von seiner Stimme aus.

Kai ist unberührt, er ist schließlich Tod. Und Xev empfindet nur Hass für ihn. „Was ist der Gigaschatten?" fragt er.

Hoffnung, / vielleicht/ dachte sein Schatten, /wenn ich ihm alles sage lässt er mich leben?/ Aber was wusste er eigentlich über den Gigaschatten? /Nicht viel… / aber besser als gar nichts.

„Der Gigaschatten ist der Anfang und das Ende, erst wird die Reinigung kommen die die Wiedergeburt ernähren wird. Der Gigaschatten ist das neue leben!"

Kai setzt mit seiner anderen Hand an, greift nun das Gehirn mit beiden Händen. /Bitte nicht…/ Sein Schatten ist nicht mehr in der Lage noch etwas hervor zu bringen, Todesangst vernebelt seinen Geist.

„Kai warte!!" Stanley Tweedle, seines Zeichens Wachmann vierter Klasse und Captain der Lexx, hatte das geschehen von weiter hinten in der großen Halle der Vorschatten beobachtet.

„Ich… ich glaube er weiß echt nicht mehr…"

Kai sah auf seinen Schatten herab. „Und wenn schon, Kai muss die Prophezeiung erfüllen! Er muss die Herschafft seines ewig dunklen Schattens beenden!" Xev will blut sehen.

„Ist sie das den nicht schon?" fragt Stan, das Chaos um ihn herum betrachtend.

„Nicht wenn der Gigaschatten erwacht!"

„Xev… ich glaube sein Schatten und der Gigaschatten sind zwei verschiedne Dinge."

„Wieso willst du nicht das ich ihn vernichte Stan?" fragt Kai, den Kopf leicht schräg legend.

Stan ist überrascht dass Kai ihn darauf anspricht, er hatte selbst nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern einfach nach seinem Instinkt gehandelt.

„Nun also ich…" ihm fehlen die Worte. „Weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht…."

„Was soll das den Stan?!" fährt Xev ihn an. „Siehst du Kai? Mach dir keine Gedanken, erfülle die Prophezeiung!"

„Stanley?" sein Schatten, Stimme erstaunlich ruhig. Alle starren das in Kais Händen liegende Gehirn an. „Ja… äh… Schatten?" Eine Pause, er wählt seine Worte sorgfältig.

„Ich danke dir. Es ist…sehr angenehm zu wissen dass es da einen Menschen gibt der Mitlied mit mir hat. Trotz all meiner Taten…"

„Ähm… nichts zu danken." Keine weiteren Worte folgen.

Kai starrt immer noch auf seinen Schatten. Stan hat sich weggedreht, er will es nicht sehn.

Minuten vergehen, dann tippt ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Ist es vorbei?" fragt er vorsichtig und dreht sich um.

Wortlos drückt Kai ihm das Gehirn seines Schattens in die Hand. „Wenn du willst das er lebt, kümmere dich um ihn."

Stans Mund steht offen. Er kann es nicht fassen. Xev auch nicht. „Was machst du da Kai?! Denk an die Prophezeiung!!"

„Seine Herschafft ist zu Ende, Xev. Stan hat recht…" Wütend kneift Xev die Lippen und die Augen zusammen. „Ich fass es einfach nicht…"

Ganz leise „Stanley?" Er sieht zu dem Gehirn hinab. Sein Schatten nimmt das Schweigen als eine wortlose Zustimmung dass er Stanleys Aufmerksamkeit hat. „Ich hab Angst…"

„Wovor?" fragt Stan.

„Vor der Prophezeiung… vor dem Gigaschatten…vor ihr." Er meint Xev. „Vor dem Gigaschatten?" fragt Stan, bei den anderen beiden Dingen kann er es nachvollziehen. Besonders bei letzterem.

„Ja… ich…. Soll mit ihm verschmelzen laut dem Ritual… aber… ich will das nicht. Ich hab Angst…." Wie soll er es ausdrücken? „Das ich, mich wieder verliere… das das Böse wieder besitz von mir ergreift." Stan denkt nach. Kai und Xev streiten immer noch. Dann fasst er einen entschluss.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich pass schon auf das dir nichts passiert, okay?"

„Ich danke dir… Stanley Tweedle"


End file.
